


Dr. Berkowitz Vs. The Vampires

by morwencider



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hospitals, Humor, Vampires, badass!leslie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwencider/pseuds/morwencider
Summary: Penelope and Dr. Berkowitz work at the Sunnydale hospital together. Nerves ensue.
Relationships: Penelope Alvarez & Leslie Berkowitz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dr. Berkowitz Vs. The Vampires

“You better check her for vampire bites,” said Dr. Berklewitz. “Don’t just check the neck. Sometimes vampires bite other places for variety. They especially like wrists.”

“How are you so calm right now?” Penelope asked, so quickly that it all blurred together into one word.

“I’m not calm, I’m anxious,” said Dr. Berklewitz.

“But a vampire bit our patient!” said Penelope. “And you’re talking to me the same way you always talk, while I, a badass who has been in combat, am freaking the fuck out because vampires are real and one of them bit our patient.”

“I’m always scared,” said Dr. Berklewitz. “It doesn’t make much difference whether something scary is happening or not.”

“Did anyone tell you you’re kind of a badass, doc?”

“Never.”

“Well, I’m not going to because you cry at diaper commercials.”

“They remind me of my daughter, before she hated me.”

Penelope patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll go check on the patient.”

“Don’t forget your stake.”


End file.
